Yuan Wong
|aliases = The Dragon |gender = Female |status = Incarcerated |birth = 1944 |nationality = Chinese-American |residence = Pacific Bay, U.S. |family = Unnamed husband |partners = David Breitman (ex-boyfriend) † |profession = Herbal shop owner Burglar (formerly) |affiliation = Yuan's Garden Herbal Shop |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #11: Heartless (s2) }} Yuán Wong (Chn: 黄元; also known as "The Dragon", her criminal codename) was a suspect in the murder investigation of Chinese immigrant Ling Zhang in Heartless (Case #11 of Pacific Bay) and the killer of her ex-boyfriend, ex-convict David Breitman, in Payback (Case #12 of Pacific Bay). Profile Yuan is a 70-year-old herbal shop owner who wears a traditional magenta-colored Chinese dress covering a white-colored traditional Chinese robe. Yuan wears her shop's logo on the left side of her Chinese robe and has black hair wrapped in a Chinese lantern-like style. She also wears magenta spectacles, gold earrings, a flower brooch on the left side of her hair, and a necklace with three silver Chinese coins daisy-chained. In her first appearance, it is known that Yuan practices acupuncture. In her second appearance, it is discovered that she drinks tea. Events of Criminal Case Heartless Yuan was called into interrogation immediately after the player pieced Ling's employee badge bearing her employment at Yuan's premises at the time of her death. Amy asked Yuan's permission to investigate the premise for clues which Yuan agreed. Amy wanted to know the last time Yuan saw Ling in her shop and Yuan replied it was the day before Ling was murdered. Yuan told the team Ling was a harmless country girl from a small Chinese village, not to mention the Chinese always watched each others' backs in the event of trouble. Per Yuan Ling feared for her life since America was not as promised as it was with the Russian community stirring trouble. Yuan was interrogated a second time when the team found herbs from an opened Russian doll. Yuan was appalled when she learned that Ling had given the herbs to Piotr Golovanov, in which the Chinese herbs cured Piotr of his hepatitis, but other than alleged disloyalty, the conversation prompted the team to talk to Piotr. had to go through the trouble of proving it was genuine.]] Yuan was found innocent when the killer was arrested but her problems did not end after the arrest. Hannah had to go through the trouble of finding and analyzing her passport hidden in a Chinese potpourri vase and after verifying the authenticity of the passport, Hannah was relieved to know Yuan's passport was genuine. Hannah proudly gave Yuan her passport, and proceeded to warn Aicha Ben Malek about her abuse of power. Payback Yuan found herself in the red after the team found a faded card (courtesy of Yuan's herbal shop) forensically dusted revealing Chinese characters, which were grounds for Hannah's intervention through digital analysis. After careful observation, Hannah confirmed that the Chinese phrase had a dreadful grammar and was roughly translated to "I love you, my dragon", so the team determined that David may have written the phrase for Yuan. The team suspected Yuan and David were romantically linked, so they decided to talk to the herbalist. During the conversation, Yuan admitted she had an affair with David but they were keeping it secret to prevent Yuan's husband to find out about it. She later stated that, when David was sent to jail, she left the affair behind and began to take care of her family. She then said she wanted to be alone, in peace, mourning David while drinking a cup of tea. After some time in the police station, Hannah met the team and told them that she was researching about David's robbery partners, eventually discovering one of them was nicknamed "The Dragon". The team suspected Yuan also worked with David in his robberies, which Hannah confirmed. After that, Yuan was interrogated for a second time. During the conversation, Yuan admitted she had been leading a double life before the community feud between the Chinese and the Russians: the perfect housewife by day, burglar by night. Yuan stated that she fell in love with David while working with him but, after he got arrested, she stopped robbing. She began building an honest life and wanted to keep her past a secret. and Yuan after pulling off a robbery together.]] Yuan's attempt to build an honest life could not save her from her past as a burglar once Amy and the player found enough evidence to hold Yuan liable for grand homicide. Yuan and David were burglars three decades prior to this case and David came to retrieve a cut from a robbery Yuan owed him, but instead Yuan used the money she got from various robberies to fund Yuan's Garden, her herbal business, and felt that monies she and David seized from past robberies were better spent for her business's maintenance. David did not like Yuan's change of life and asked her for monies she owed him from 25 years ago, but Yuan did not like the idea of having to fund an ex-con turned beggar neither. To protect her family's honor, Yuan bumped into David at Myriam Miller's delicatessen one day and did not hesitate to blind him with hot tea. Once David was stunned, Yuan slashed David at the throat, and then knocked David out cold with a menorah (Jewish candelabra), personally believing she had no other choice but to resort to murder. Judge Dante decided thus to hold Yuan liable for killing an ex-convict for loot she kept for 25 years, and opted to label Yuan as a burglar at heart. Despite her attempts to build an earnest life, Yuan was handed a 25-year jail sentence for grand homicide and for robberies outstanding. Trivia *Yuan is one of the suspects who appear in two cases. **She is also one of the suspects in Pacific Bay who appear in two cases consecutively. *Standing at 4'11", Yuan is the shortest killer in Pacific Bay. Case appearances *Heartless (Case #11 of Pacific Bay) *Payback (Case #12 of Pacific Bay) Gallery YuanBehindBarsPB.png|Yuan, sentenced to 25 years in jail for the murder of David Breitman and for past robberies outstanding. DavidBPacificBayV.png|David Breitman, Yuan's late ex-boyfriend. C67YuanMugshot.jpg C68YuanMugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers